The Professor of Britannia
by Elizabeth's Spymaster
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS: NOW BEING REWRITTEN AS 'The Rogue Potter of Avalon'
1. I: A New Life

The Professor of Britannia: A Harry Potter/Pokémon Crossover Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, or Pokémon and any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to J. for the former, and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo for the latter. I do, however, own any OC Attack or Ability explained at the end of the Chapter.

**Plot:** A rewrite of 'The Dark Master': After an argument with his family causes him to run away, Harry Potter is taken in by someone else and is raised abroad. But unlike with his parents, he is raised in a proper way, unlike how he was pushed aside for his more famous siblings. Many years later, during a Tournament, he reunites with his estranged family. However, instead of failing like they thought he would, Harry has become stronger than they could possibly imagine.

**Author's Note:** Ok, before I continue, I'd like to say something: _I'm sorry. _I understand that some people actually liked The Dark Master, but I just couldn't come up with any good ideas for it, no matter how hard I racked my brain for creativity.

However, I eventually came up with the modified version of my original challenge, which I will present to you in this story (and will probably post on DZ2's Challenges Forum sooner or later), and I hope that it will actually be better and more improved version of the original story that I wrote.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who has continued to read, favourite, follow and review my stories. Without the support of readers and fans like you, I could never be where I was today.

My recommended stories for this Fic, are _Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor_ by Snafu the Great, _Harry Potter and the Spiritual Heirs_ by Phoenix Burst and _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart. All of these are delectably dark stories, each by amazing authors.

"Normal Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Computer**

**"Poké-Dex Speak"**

* * *

I: A New Dawn

* * *

If anybody in the land of Britannia would mention the name of Potter, they would have found out almost immediately about two of the greatest legends in the Region's history: the story of William and Elizabeth Potter, the Children-who-Lived.

However, to understand the story, we must go back to where it starts.

Years before the present day, the land of Britannia had been caught in a deadly Civil War which spanned the entire country. One Pokémon Master calling himself Thomas Riddle had grown too disgusted at the corruption that festered inside his government, and sought to weed it out, creating a new government where everyone was treated fairly. His ideals managed to garner a number of people to his cause, all from the different rungs on the ladder of society.

In their eyes though, Britannia's corrupt government thought of Riddle's little group as nothing more than anarchists, wishing to cause as much wanton death and destruction as possible, and decided to crush them before they could start a potential uprising.

Which is why, in a secret order, unbeknownst to the citizens of the Region, Britannia's Government secretly dispatched their best Pokémon Masters to stop Riddle, who they had discovered was still residing at his home, Duskfall Village, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

In a surprise attack, the Pokémon Masters attacked the village on a moonless night, burning and devastating anything they could find, in an effort to force Riddle out into an open confrontation.

However, there were two things that the Masters didn't take into account which would cost them dearly:

One, they didn't realise that the residents of Duskfall Village sympathised with his cause, and were going to defend the person they believed would bring about a new age of equality.

And two, when they raised his home to the ground, they failed to see that Thomas Riddle's wife and children were trapped inside, and perished in the flames, screaming out for someone to save them from their doom.

Enraged, Riddle brought down his full fury down onto the Masters, slaughtering both them and their Pokémon, save for one, who he captured before he could manage to escape and warn the government.

In a live broadcast directed to not only the Britannia Region, but also to the Regions of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Orre, Thomas Riddle explained what had happened to his village, and the fates of his wife, children and all of the other families who had perished that night. And, if it didn't look even worse for Britannia's Government, Riddle also had video evidence to back up his claims, provided by hidden surveillance cameras.

He then made a speech about how, if the government wouldn't listen to him through a passive movement, then they would have to respond to a more aggressive movement, before he promptly killed the last surviving Pokémon Master that was sent to execute what would later be come to known as the Darkfall Massacre.

And thus, at that moment in time, the Britannia Civil War had begun.

Over the course of many years, brutal conflicts were waged across the continent in various environments, with nearly hundreds of both Human and Pokémon casualties on both sides, neither gaining much of an advantage or foothold on the battlefield. Britannia's government had hoped that the other Regions would step in and solve what they called the 'rebel problem', but they refused to enter on either side, for the fact that they didn't want to aid a government as corrupt as theirs.

Then suddenly, after eleven years of brutal combat, the Civil War ended abruptly when Riddle attacked the capital of Avalon City.

The story goes that, on a moonless night, just like it was on the day that the Darkfall Massacre was carried out, Thomas Riddle led his followers to take Avalon City and force the government to accept his demands. They advanced on the outer wall on all sides whilst under the cover of darkness, before stealthily entering and surrounding the Inner City, before they began to launch their relentless all-out attack.

The government forces were completely taken back, and almost didn't react in time to stop their enemies. But, if it wasn't for the quick thinking of various individuals, they might have not even realised that they were being attacked, and the city would have woken up to see the forces of Thomas Riddle now with them under their control.

However, apparently in an attempt to cripple the morale of those who fought for the government, Thomas Riddle, along with a small force of his followers, attacked the home of Lily and James Potter, who were just about to go and defend their precious city.

After a battle that would later go down into the history books, Riddle, having incapacitated James and Lily Potter, ordered the followers who had went with him to the Potters' home, to continue laying siege to the city, before he then ventured upstairs to do something he would never do in normal circumstances: he would kidnap the Potter children, before holding them as high-ranking hostages.

The three children were William Daniel Potter, Elizabeth Beatrix Potter and Harry James Potter. All three of them were just infants, who were all born one day apart – though it was more a case that Harry was born just as midnight struck, whilst William and Elizabeth were born a day earlier at sunrise – and yet, they acted as if they were completely different from each over.

Just as Thomas Riddle was about to abduct the three siblings, a strange sphere of energy expanded outwards, knocking Riddle unconscious and scarring the three siblings. When people thought that all three children were marked, but when people later checked, they only found a lightning-bolt scar over Robin's left eye and one over Elizabeth's right eye, whilst Harry seemed to be unmarked from whatever had happened.

And as for Thomas Riddle?

He was captured, along with his followers, and later tried for high treason, before being thrown into the impenetrable high-tech international prison known as Azkaban, situated on a large island far from Britannia's coast.

With the Civil War now over and the 'rebels' imprisoned, there was now a cause for everyone to celebrate. In fear of another uprising like this threatening their power, the Government of Britannia passed a law which forbade revolts against the government, as well as allow them to keep watch, or spy, on people who they believed would be a threat to them.

As well as that, when the fighters found William and Elizabeth in the nursery, nestled in their cradles, screaming their lungs out, they took one look at their marks, raised them in the air, and cheered:

"Hail William and Elizabeth Potter, the Children-who-Lived!"

However, if the celebrating victors were to look into the third cradle, they would find Harry Potter, the third child, curled up fast asleep and sucking his thumb, unaware of the future ahead of him.

This is Harry's story…

* * *

**12 Years after the Battle of Avalon City…**

* * *

The Victory Festival.

Specifically designed to celebrate the end of the Albion Civil War all those years ago, it was a lavish week-long affair, located in the very place it had ended: Avalon City.

Everything your mind could possible imagine was there: Pokémon battles that were for fun and for re-enactments, carts and stalls filled with merchandise and food, puppet shows for the younger ones, Coordinators who were showing off their skills in fabulous performances, large plasma-screen TVs which were showing the most famous battles in the Region's history, as well as ones from previous Tournaments and League battles, chefs who cooked flavorful food for both humans and Pokémon, working in tandem alongside their Pokémon partners, and even companies went there, to advertise and showcase the new products that they were working on.

The last day of the festival, which was today, also happened to be the joint birthday of the Children-who-Lived, William and Elizabeth Potter

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you; happy birthday William and Elizabeth, happy birthday to you!"

Families from all across Britannia, such as the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Grangers, gathered in celebration as they sang the song of ceremony for their hero. At the center of the group that were gathered within the brightly-decorated Avalon City Gym, the two 13-year-olds, were Elizabeth and William Potter, who were beginning to open presents from their friends and admirers.

As had always been the case with others, the two children took after their parents. Elizabeth took more after her mother, as she had her same strawberry-blonde hair, it which fell down to her shoulders, and emerald-green eyes. William, on the other hand, took after his father, bearing the same brown hair and hazel eyes that he did.

If any of the party goers who were currently celebrating with the Children-who-Lived were to glance upwards, however, they would notice another child looking down at them from his room.

This child was Harry Potter, the third child of the Potters, and younger brother (by one day) to the Children-who-Lived.

Sighing deeply, Harry looked away from the party for the moment, before he reverted back to sitting on his bed and looking up through his skylight and towards the stars above

He couldn't think straight, as the noise from the downstairs celebrators continued to block his attempts at every turn. It was so infuriating, Harry thought to himself, before he realized that he was clenching his fists in anger, the knuckles turning a shade of chalk-white.

Unclenching them, he sat up on his bed, before grabbing a framed photo, one of the rare things that Harry treasured. It was of him and the rest of his family at the beach, with him, his brother and his sister sitting on their parent's laps as babies. It was one of the rare photos that actually had him in it.

Realizing that he needed some air, Harry quickly went down the fire exit which was connected to his room, before heading through the Inner City, outside of the outer wall and into where the main festival was taking place. He observed the various games and battles that were going on around him for the moment, before he went down to sit on a bench in a secluded park near the forest.

Looking at the picture again brought about memories of where everything had begun to go wrong for him.

He had been five when he started to notice that he was being pushed aside by his parents, in favour of the Children-who-Lived. They had been planning to go out to a Battle Tournament which his father was going to participate. Harry remembered the happiness he felt when he descended the stairs, ready to go…

…only to find the Gym empty. They had left him behind to go and have fun, whilst he had to stay at home and entertain himself.

And, when they returned, his Father holding the winning trophy high, his parents then had the audacity to scold him for "wandering off", as they had put it, and he was grounded for nearly a week.

There were even more incidents after that one, such as when he was forced to give up his plush Pokémon doll and give it to William after he complained that he didn't like the one he had gotten, and when Elizabeth grew greedy and demanded that Harry give her the money that he worked so hard to save up on his paper route.

But, the most infuriating of them, had to be the Birthdays that he had to endure.

It usually large in part to his parents who, surprise surprise, would always seem to forget it. He was forced to watch as they unwrapped present after present, eat birthday cake after birthday cake, and have party after party, whilst he got, as per usual, nothing.

The lack of gifts was something he was used to, though: every time that either Elizabeth or William wanted something, they was given it like the spoilt children they were and, whenever it was time for gifts, their piles had a size that would put an extremely-overweight Snorlax to shame.

However, the most infuriating thing about this year's birthday, was that his father, the pious moron that he was, gave Elizabeth and William the things that Harry had yearned for: He gave then their first Pokémon. Elizabeth had been given a Skitty, his brother had gotten a Shinx.

And, to Harry's non-surprise, he had been given absolutely nothing, not even catching sight of a third Pokéball.

Harry had developed a plan though, if that would happen. While Elizabeth and William were the apple of his parents' eyes, and strutted about with their titles like it meant something, Harry had spent his isolation and used his anger and sadness to do something worthwhile with his time: From the first moment he'd learned to read, the small boy had delved into the world of Pokémon and the histories of Britannia and Pokémon Trainers for the future ahead of him. He also started doing odd jobs for the Avalon citizens, who also seemed to understand his plight in some sense of the word, and also knew the arrogance of the Potters, so he could save up some money to buy a Pokémon from one of the sanctuaries.

He'd learned about the eight regions and each of the different legends and Pokémon that lived within them; he'd read about the different ways to care for specific Pokémon whilst also learning about the different ranges of evolutionary trees.

And as for Elizabeth and William, they were just turning out to be a pair of complete narcissists who expect their Daddy to do everything for them, which James Potter, leader of the Avalon City Gym, was more than happy to do whilst forgetting that his younger son even existed. As for Lily Potter, one of the Elite Four of Britannia, she also taught the twins how to battle, repeatedly saying that they would become the best Trainers in all of Britannia, and everyone would admire them for it.

That may as well have been the biggest difference between Harry and his Siblings as well as their appearances: you see, unlike his brother and sister, Harry was proverbially dark and indifferent in appearance: chocolate-brown hair, like his father, which was usually in a mess of curls, and the same stunning greed orbs that his mother had. Whilst his brother and sister took after one of their parents, Harry took after both.

A fact that Harry was all the more grateful for: the less that he had to do with William and Elizabeth, the better: it had been after the Siege of Avalon that things had changed. His Father had done everything to ensure people knew the name Potter meant hard-as-nails, even going as far as replacing Lucius Malfoy as the eighth Gym Leader on the path to Britannia's Pokémon League.

And while people had fawned over the Children-who-Lived with a hero-worship that Harry felt should be earned and not just given, the dark-haired future trainer had stayed in the shadows where he could remain inconspicuous and hide from those who would come to him and ask him stupid, pointless questions about his family.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

With a scowl, Harry looked up to see his Father looking down at him with a snarl on his lips: dressed in his iconic outfit that was his trademark as the Avalon Gym Leader, there was a glare in his eyes that may as well have paralyzed anyone who looked. James Potter looked like he wanted to throttle Harry for not being one of the people who worshiped his children. Over one of his eyebrows and along the sides of his black hair, James also had lightning-bolts cut into his hair to honor his heroic offspring.

But right now, it was one of those rare moments where he remembered he had a second son.

"Getting some air, Father. It's not like I don't get any whilst in that cramped room you gave me" Harry answered. It was true that he had the smallest room at the gym, as his father had deemed it _just right for the brother of the Children-who-Lived. _He also addressed him as "Father", because he would never respect the egotistical self-centered narcissist as "Dad".

"Well get back inside," James scowled, grabbing Harry's wrist with a bit too much pressure than he desired "As punishment for your disobedience, how's about you do Elizabeth and Daniel's laundry for a whole month?"

"Or they could actually do something themselves for once, instead of me having to be their personal butler" Harry shot back at his father, but as soon as the retort had left his lips, he suddenly found himself violently doubling forwards, as his father has just launched his fist at Harry's rib cage, knocking all of the wind out of him.

"How dare you?" the Gym Leader practically screamed, forcing Harry back up, before gripping his shoulder with enough force to nearly break it "You dare try to dishonor your brother and sister and try to ruin their special day?"

Harry managed to force his father's iron grip off of him, before backing away.

"I'm sick of acting like a bloody doormat!" Harry screamed at him, throwing his hands in the air "I don't want to be your dam servant anymore"

James walked towards him, about to strike him, but then he noticed the framed photo in his son's hand. Forcibly taking it from Harry's hand, James took one look at it, before he looked at Harry again.

"This is a nice picture" He said innocently. Then, before Harry could react, James let it slip from his hand, causing the glass front to shatter, with the wooden frame splintering.

"Oops" He said spitefully, grinning evilly at his son.

Suddenly overcome by a rage he couldn't understand, Harry launched himself at his father, his fist raised to strike. His father easily grabbed it in his hand, before twisting Harry's arm behind his back.

"So," James hissed into his ear "you would sabotage your siblings' birthday, defy orders and even argue with your own father? There is only one punishment I can think of for you"

He leaned in even closer, still gripping Harry's arm.

"Harry James Potter, I officially disown you from the Potter Family"

He then threw Harry forward, who fell onto the dirt floor.

"Don't expect to be let back into the Gym to collect your stuff. Now I finally put all of my devotion onto the children I _love"_

He put great emphasis on that last word.

"But who knows. Maybe you'll be adopted by a family who loves you"

He then laughed out loud, apparently proud of his own joke.

"Ha! As if!"

The Knight of Avalon then turned around and went back to the festivities, all the while gloating about what he had done.

Crawling towards the photo, Harry pulled out the actual picture from its destroyed frame. He looked at the smiling faces of his family, before, in a fit of anger, he ripped it up into tiny pieces, before scattering them into the wind.

Where would he go? He couldn't go back to the city that was for sure. Maybe he could go to one of the other cities?

Yeah, he thought, that was a good idea. He could go to Floraveil City, and see if he could try and convince someone to take him in. If he couldn't, he would just go to one of the orphanages.

The only problem was, since he didn't have a car or bike, he would have to walk to Floraveil City, and the quickest way to there was through the forest.

He looked towards the forest.

"Well," He muttered "it's better than just sleeping on a bench"

Little did Harry know, however, that by doing this, he would change his life forever.

* * *

Harry cursed as yet another branch snagged him on the arm, its thorns ripping into his jacket. He hated having to take one of these dirt roads, preferring to take one of the routes that had signs guiding you, but he had no choice, as the signs still apparently needed replacing from a storm that damaged them a few nights ago.

His now-former father's disownment of him still rang in his ears. He had known him to be cruel and vindictive, but he had never come close to doing anything like this before.

He had to wonder though: did his former father disown him in a fit of anger? Or did his words from before have meaning, that he didn't love his younger son?

Either way, Harry thought, he was looking out for himself now.

As he made his way down the long path, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching his every movement.

Suddenly, Harry felt something wrap around him, before a jolt of pain spread throughout his entire system. Falling to the ground, grabbed at the sticky webbing, which he correctly identified as an Electroweb attack, before ripping it from his body and craning his head to get a good look at his attacker.

It was an Ariados, and a large one at that. The purple colouring it had all over its body and abdomen indicated that it was a Shiny. The Bug-Poison Pokémon then began to advance on him, its pincers clicking menacingly.

Pushing himself away, Harry armed himself with the nearest available object, which turned out to be a large branch.

As soon as the Ariados launched itself at him, Harry swung the branch like a bat. It connected with the side of its head, before it crashed to the floor again.

Then, the Ariados launched a barrage of Poison Stings at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't block the volley of purple needles, and so they hit him. Harry felt his movements begin to go sluggish, his vision waning.

The Ariados then called out into the forest, the Pokémon's screeches filling the air. Before long, more Ariados came into Harry's view, though he didn't know the exact number, which he assumed to be quite large. None of them were Shiny though, or as large as whom Harry assumed to be their leader, the one who attacked him.

Struggling to stand up, Harry tightly gripped the branch, ready for another attack. One of them just used a String Shot to pull it out of his hands, before one pounced on him when he wasn't looking, making him fall to the ground.

Their leader then began screeching something to his followers. Whatever it was, Harry didn't know, but the underlings replied back with almost cheerful-sounding screeches.

They then began to advance on him from all sides.

'_This is it' _Harry thought, gripping the dirt tightly, tears falling down his face _'This is where I am going to die'_

The lead Ariados approached the boy, before it raised one of its legs, the leg in question turning an eerie crimson-red glow, before it brought it down, ready to strike…

"TAKE DOWN!"

Out of nowhere, a blur of white and red slammed head-on into the lead Ariados, throwing it into a tree, which was almost broken in half due to the force of the impact.

Through the undergrowth, a man stepped in. Who he was, Harry didn't know, as he couldn't see his face. But he did know the Pokémon which had just attacked the Shiny Ariados, a regal-looking Zangoose.

The Ariados were in shock, petrified that their leader could be defeated so easily. They then regained their composure, and launched themselves at the Normal-Type.

Two more Pokémon came to the aid of their ally and Harry, a Stoutland and a Snorlax.

"HYPER BEAM! COMMET PUNCH!"

The Ariados kept launching themselves at the attackers, eager to avenge their fallen leader, but they kept falling beneath the barrage of attacks. Until at last, there were none left.

Harry felt himself being picked up in the Snorlax's arms.

"Shit!" He heard the man curse "The poison is starting to take hold. We better take him to the Hospital quick!"

Those were the last words that Harry heard before his eyelids fluttered closed, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was nearly five hours after Harry suffered the horrendous attack from the wild Ariados pack that he found himself drifting awake. He discovered that he was lying in a soft bed, an IV Drip connected into his arm. One of the bags was filled with blood, the other, a substantial amount of a viscous purple liquid. On the bedside table, there was a small bedpan filled with vomit. It too, was tinged with the same purple liquid that was the contents of the IV bag.

Looking to his left, Harry saw the Stoutland, Snorlax and Zangoose that had saved his life. And to the right, he saw the man who was their Trainer.

He was a tall man, maybe about nearly 6ft in height. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with strands of grey starting to appear in his auburn hair. The man also had turquoise-green eyes, lightly-tanned skin, and a 5 o'clock shadow for a beard. He also appeared to be powerfully-built, having no fat on his body, only muscle.

"Where am I?" Harry asked the man, hoping for an answer.

"Floraveil City Hospital" The man replied gruffly, wringing his hands.

"Might I ask who you are, by the way?" Harry questioned the man.

The Snorlax, who also seemed to be powerfully-built, patted him on the head, as so to comfort him. Harry smiled at the Pokémon, showing his gratitude.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vernon Dursley, Co-Champion of the Corona Challenge"

Harry's eyes slightly widened in shock.

The Corona Challenge, even though it was only two people running it, was reputed to be amongst the hardest of battle challenges in all of the seven Regions. It also had the honour of rivalling even the toughest Regional Leagues in difficulty.

The place the League was situated, the Corona Islands, was a world in all of itself. It was like the Orange Islands in terms of geography, being a conglomerate of multiple islands, but acted like its own Region. There were multiple environments on each island, from volcanoes to frozen tundra, muggy swamps to thick forests and even high mountains to deep lakes.

"You're Vernon Dursley?" Harry asked, speechless "What're you doing here?"

"I was actually on my way to see that ridiculous Victory Festival in Avalon City, but then I saw you in peril, and I decided that helping you was more important than that blasted Festival"

It was then that Vernon stayed silent, as a Nurse Joy and her Blissey came over to them.

"You gave us quite a scare there, young man" She said, reading from her clipboard "We've managed to purge all of the Ariados venom from your system, so you'll be able to leave in just a few minutes. Oh, also,"

She handed Vernon another clipboard.

"Here are those adoption papers that you requested"

She walked off with her Blissey in tow, going to tend to other patients.

"Wait" Harry said to Vernon "What did she mean by 'adoption papers'?"

"Well," Vernon started to say "When I brought you into the Hospital, I had one of the Nurse Joys look up your records"

"Imagine my surprise, when I found out that on your records, you had no last name. Even your mother and father weren't on it. I assumed that you were either an orphan, or were disowned from your family"

"It's the latter, Mr. Dursley" Harry said, a bitter quality to his voice "My Father and I had an argument, and he disowned me on the spot"

Vernon frowned, but never the less, finished what he was saying to the 13 year-old teen.

"So, with enough foolhardiness, I decided that I would adopt you"

Upon hearing this, Harry's jaw literally dropped. He looked like a Magikarp out of water.

"Are you serious?" He asked the Corona Co-Champion incredulously. When the man replied back with a straightforward "yes", he leaned back in disbelief.

This man, the Corona-Champion, who he had only known for a few short minutes, had now just offered to take him in after his idiotic former Father disowned him? It was almost too good to be true, Harry believed.

After finishing writing on the clipboard, Vernon passed it to Harry.

"I need you to write your first name here then"

Taking the pen, Harry felt the nervousness creep up on him, before he wrote his first name on the line which he needed to.

Vernon took the clipboard from him.

"Well then, Harry, it is my duty to welcome you into the family. Or, should I say, Harry Dursley"

Harry suddenly felt butterflies in his chest. He was now in a family, with a father that actually seemed to care for him.

"You okay, son?" His new Dad asked him, worried.

Harry gulped "No, Mr. Dursl- I mean, Dad"

His Dad smiled, something akin to proudness on his face.

After his Dad had to sign a few more wavers, they were allowed to leave.

Stepping out into the mid-morning sunshine, Harry immediately spotted a black sedan parked out front.

Calling his Pokémon back into their respective Pokéballs, he opened the door for his new son to enter. Getting in the driver's seat, he waited until Harry was buckled in, before he pressed his foot down onto the accelerant and sped off towards Britannia Airport.

It was about halfway through their journey that Vernon decided to ask his son a question that had been on his mind since they had left the Hospital.

"Son?" He asked Harry, his eyes firmly kept on the road "D'you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course Dad" It felt strange saying it, Harry thought to himself.

"Who were your family before you were disowned by them?"

Harry grew silent. Should he tell him? He had his doubts, as he wouldn't know what his reaction would be until he told him. What if he was angry?

Harry sighed.

"You promise you won't be angry?"

Vernon looked taken aback.

"Of course I won't. I promise"

"Okay then, here you go" Harry said, taking a deep breath before saying his next words.

"Before becoming Harry Dursley, I used to be Harry…Potter"

There was silence for a while. Vernon was gobsmacked, though he quickly regained his concentration.

"You mean to tell me, that you were the son of James and Lily Potter, and brother to the Children-who-Lived?"

Harry nodded.

"Then do pray tell me, how did you end up being in my care?"

He told his new Dad the whole story: how he was treated as a child, how he was shunted aside in favour of his now-former brother and sister, who soaked up the attention like sponges, and everything up to when his former Father had disowned him.

By the time that Harry had finished explaining, his Dad was furious, his grip on the steering wheel increasing by tenfold. How dare someone do that to a child, let alone one that was now his. He had the right mind to turn around, go to Avalon City and give James Potter a good sound thrashing.

"Don't worry about them now, son" He told his son "You have a new family now. A Mother, and two brothers and a sister who'll love you"

At this, Harry's head shot up.

"I'll have brothers and a sister as well?" He asked.

Vernon nodded.

Harry leaned backwards in his seat.

'_Wow' _He thought in disbelief _'So this is my new life?'_

* * *

It took nearly two more hours of them driving to finally reach Skyloft City, which was situated right next to Britannia Airport. In that expanse of time, however, Vernon had taken his time with thinking on what he could do with the budding young trainer that was standing beside him. He was incredibly smart, as well as being revealed that he was good at planning and strategy.

First things first though, Vernon had to ask Harry something; as they climbed out of the sedan and made their way to the private jet which Vernon had rented, they settled down in their seats, before he cleared his throat and said to him "Excuse me, son?"

"Yes Dad?" asked Harry, his voice calm.

"I was wondering," He continued "if you would like to have your name changed, or if you would like to stay Harry?"

Harry raised his eyebrows "I don't have to keep my name?"

"No," Vernon answered back "You can be called whatever you wanted to be"

Vernon pulled out two bottles of soda, one of which he handed to Harry.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled, while he took a swig of the soda.

Whilst Vernon waited for an answer from his son, the plane began to move.

As he was busy contemplating his choice, Harry looked out of one of the windows on his side, due to the pilot saying that they were currently over Avalon City.

'_So this is it' _Harry thought _'I'm finally leaving Britannia behind'_

As the skies passed beneath them and the region disappeared into the distance, Harry finally heaved a sigh before he admitted, "I've finally made my decision"

"Well?" Vernon said, waiting for his son's answer. He was curious as to what he would pick.

"I'd like to be called Harrison," Harry finally replied "but I'd also like for other people to just call me Harry. And also, can I pick my middle name?"

"Of course, if that's want you want"

"Thomas" answered Harry "After the most famous and most revered citizen of Duskfall City: Thomas Riddle"

"Harrison Thomas Dursley" Vernon mused, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair before he nodded "Very well. If that's what you want to be called, then I'll respect your wishes"

Harry nodded to him thankfully.

Vernon stared at his new son, a smile on his lips. He knew that his son might have some troubles with adjusting now he wasn't with the Potters. But, just like with a mountain climber, he would rise above it, and potentially become a force to be reckoned with.

Arceus help the Potter Family if they were to ever reunite with their former son again...

* * *

**And here is Chapter 1 of my rewrite of 'The Dark Master': so, James is a narcissistic, neglective, pathetic excuse for a father – no surprises there, right? – And now Harry has gotten a new name and a new life. Also, how will having Vernon Dursley, Co-Champion of the Corona Challenge as a father affect his future?**

**Plus, how will his departure affect his now-former Family?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Time: After arriving on the Corona Islands, Harry meets the rest of his new family; plus, it's Harry's birthday once more and his family have a special gift for their new member: his first Pokémon! Also, we go forward one year, as Vernon has an important announcement for his family, and an offer for his children. **

**Please Read and Review**

**A/N: To be quite honest, I surprised even myself when I chose Vernon as Harry's father, instead of sticking with Sidney like I did with the original story (You can also probably guess who Harry's mother is going to be). But then, after I thought about the pros and cons of it, I decided to have him.**

**A/N 2: Also, there is a Poll currently up on my page right now which, depending on the outcome of the Poll, will affect the story somewhat, so I suggest that you go and give it a look.**


	2. II: A Mind as Strong as Steel

The Professor of Britannia: A Harry Potter/Pokémon Crossover Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, or Pokémon and any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to J. for the former, and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo for the latter. I do, however, own any OC Attack or Ability explained at the end of the Chapter.

**Plot:** A rewrite of 'The Dark Master': After an argument with his family causes him to run away, Harry Potter is taken in by someone else and is raised abroad. But unlike with his Parents, he is raised in a proper way, unlike how he was pushed aside for his more famous siblings. Many years later, during a Tournament, he reunites with his estranged family. However, instead of failing like they thought he would, Harry has become stronger than they could possibly imagine.

**Author's Note:** Ok, before I continue, I'd like to say something: _I'm sorry. _I understand that some people actually liked The Dark Master, but I just couldn't come up with any good ideas for it, no matter how hard I racked my brain for creativity.

However, I eventually came up with the modified version of my original challenge, which I will present to you in this story (and will probably post on DZ2's Challenges Forum sooner or later), and I hope that it will actually be better and more improved version of the original story that I wrote.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who has continued to read, favourite, follow and review my stories. Without the support of readers and fans like you, I could never be where I was today.

My recommended stories for this Fic, are _Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor_ by Snafu the Great, _Harry Potter and the Spiritual Heirs_ by Phoenix Burst and _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart. All of these are delectably dark stories, each by amazing authors.

"Normal Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Pokédex/Computer Speak**

**Review Answers:**

**Olaf74: Why thank you.**

**Slenderbrine: Thanks for the compliments. And to answer your question, that thing you said about does not exist in this universe.**

**foxchick1: You'll find out in this chapter. Also, the title of this chapter might give you some clues.**

**DZ2: Yeah, it seems kind ironic. Also, I'd be happy to post it as a side-story.**

**Odd Writer: Thank you. They were actually my first choice for who was going to take Harry in as a family.**

**Dr8gn: I promise, I will.**

_**Previously:**_

_"Harrison Thomas Dursley" Vernon mused, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair before he nodded "Very well. If that's what you want to be called, then I'll respect your wishes"_

_Harry nodded to him thankfully._

_Vernon stared at his new son, a smile on his lips. He knew that his son might have some troubles with adjusting now he wasn't with the Potters. But, just like with a mountain climber, he would rise above it, and potentially become a force to be reckoned with._

_Arceus help the Potter Family if they were to ever reunite with their former son again..._

* * *

Chapter II: A Mind as strong as Steel

* * *

"Alright everyone, we've just landed at Skyline Airport on Terminus Island. It's predicted to be a sunny 30C out there, so have fun and enjoy your stay on the Corona Islands" Was the voice that came through the plane's intercom.

As soon as Harry stepped down onto the tarmac, he was hit with the dazzling rays of sunshine, almost having to use his hand to block it out. One his eyes adjusted to it, he saw another sedan waiting for them.

"We just need to take this one to the port, then catch a boat before we actually get to where we live" Vernon explained as they got in the car.

It only took them a short 20-minute ride to get to the port, where all the boats were docked. Stepping onto one of the boats which was about to depart for their home, they were greeted by many people who seemed to know Vernon.

Walking up to the top deck, Harry watched the other islands in the distance with fascination. Their boat then departed, heading for what Harry identified as the largest of them.

"Here, read this" Vernon pressed a pamphlet into Harry's hands.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Just a little thing you might want to read about before we get there"

Curious, Harry opened the pamphlet.

_**A Beginner's Guide to the Corona Islands**_

_By Mortimer Solace _

_Welcome! If you've picked up this pamphlet, that must mean you want to learn a lot about the Corona Islands. Well, that why I wrote this guide: To tell you what we've got in store!_

_The Corona Islands, or the Corona Archipelago, are a loose conglomeration of islands situated Southeast of the Kalos Region. They are similar to the Orange Islands near Kanto, but the islands here are larger in both size and in quantity. To put this into perspective, if you stuck the islands together with glue, the resulting landmass could be bigger than both the Kanto and Johto Regions put together!_

_There are numerous events that are on all year round on the various islands, but probably the most famous of them all is the Corona Tournament._

_Situated on Central Island, this competition of some sorts is run by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley (pictured here with their three children). The tournament is spearheaded into two stages: stage one, is a tournament in which the Pokémon Trainers show their worth in full six-on-six matches, similar to a normal league tournament, until a winner can be chosen.  
_

_Then, once the winner of the tournament had had enough time to heal and recuperate both themselves and their Pok__émon_, the second stage of the Corona Tournament begins: they engage in a battle with either Mr. or Mrs. Dursley, as the husband-wife duo operate on a rotating schedule. 

_If the challenger wins against Mr. or Mrs. Dusley in a full six-on-six Pok__émon battle, they will be given a large trophy, engraved with a description detailing what they have accomplished, along with a cash prize of 10,000 Yen. The winner is also given the chance to come back to the next Corona Tournament, and light the opening ceremony's symmbolic Flame of Ho-Oh._

_However, those who do end up fighting against Mr. or Mrs. Dursley best be prepared, as both husband and wife have been reputed to be amongst the toughest Pokémon Masters across all of the Corona Islands. Only a handful of people have been able to beat their teams, with a handful of notable examples including Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Paul Solomon of Veilstone City, Cynthia Lancaster of Celestic Town, Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Lance Blackthorn of Blackthorn City and Red Ketchum of Pallet Town. _

_Aside fromm the obvious Corona Tournament, the Corona Islands also play host to various other various wonders, marvels and attractions. Here is a list of some of the most notable:_

_**Geothermal Facility on Vulcan Island **__– This large facility covers nearly one quarter of the Island, and harnesses the energy from the surrounding volcanoes to give power to most of the Corona Islands: In fact, it is the largest source of energy production for miles around!_

_**Silph Co. on Palm Island – **__Situated on the titular 5-pronged island, this Silp Co. facility has created most of the products that we use here on the Islands, such as our Regional Pokédex._

**____****_Gaia National Park on Gaia Island_ –**___ Spanning the entire island, this National Park houses multiple ecosystems, in which multiple Pok__émon of all types live their entire lives. Thousands of people come to enjoy this attraction every year, and not all of them from the Corona Islands!_

_**Devon Co. on Rose Island **__– This facility, though similar to our Silph Co., instead makes items and other related objects dedicated to the training and care of Pokémon._

_**Corona Museum on Central Island **__– Situated near the Corona Challenge, this building is dedicated to showing people of all ages our culture and colourful history. The Museum is also host to a large Archaeology Department, in which there is a Fossil Revival Machine (Or FRM)_

_**Corona Tournament Complex on Central Island **__–Encompassing one fifth of the island, the complex is made up of the main Stadiums, the residence of the Dursley Family, accommodation for the Trainers who are participating in the Corona Challenge, a Contest Hall, a shopping complex and various other buildings._

_**Central Island **__– The largest of all the Corona Islands, this Island is considered to be the central 'hub'. Housing Central City (which is classed as a megacity, so there is little need for other towns or villages on the island), as well as the main Skyline Airport and various corporations, Central Island is considered the 'beating heart' of the Corona Islands._

_So, I hope that this handy guide will give you an idea on what you will be able to see when you get here._

_Good luck, and have fun!_

Harry tucked the pamphlet into his back pocket.

"So, that's Central City over there?" He pointed out an island in the distance which, he could easily see from on the boat was, heavily populated by tall buildings.

"Yup" Vernon nodded "We go past the Central City's coast, as we dock at the Complex, so you'll be able to get a closer look"

And Vernon's words were true. Coming alongside the coast, he could get a better look at the various skyscrapers and apartment complexes that dotted Central City. He could also, on occasion, see a spout of fire or a bolt of thunder erupt form one of the Stadiums. From the beach, Harry could make out people, who looked like ants from the boat, waving at them all.

"Ah!" Vernon exclaimed "We're finally here!"

And so they were. The boat docking at a port near the Challenge Complex, Harry and Vernon, along with the other passengers, disembarked. Not surprisingly, there was another sedan ready and waiting for them. However, Vernon didn't need to drive again, as someone was waiting there for them.

"Is this your subtle way of asking for a bigger pay check, Kingsley?" Vernon joked to his friend.

Kingsley just chuckled.

"My check's already big enough as it is. I don't need it to get any bigger"

"Oh yeah, introductions" Vernon said, ruffling Harry's head "Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, our Training Coach for the Corona Challenge. Kingsley, this is Harry"

Kingsley nodded to Harry as a sign of welcoming him to the Corona Islands, before they got in the sedan.

As they entered the Corona Complex, Harry looked out of his window at the Complex around him.

It seemed to be a mixture of both technology and nature. Everywhere Harry moved his eyes, there were both high-end buildings, inhabited by Humans and vast, sprawling nature reserves and parks, inhabited by Pokémon. He even saw a large volcano in the distance, though he was told by his Dad that, even though it did contain lava, there was not enough in it to cause widespread destruction, and was inhabited by numerous species of Fire-Type Pokémon.

"We're here" Kingsley said as they entered the Complex.

After parking in the lot outside of their new home, which turned out to be a large four-story house, they exited the sedan, only to find someone waiting for them.

She appeared to be about the same age as Dad, with cobalt-blue eyes and chocolate-brown hair that was tied up into a long ponytail. Upon seeing them, her face lit up and she ran towards them, enveloping Vernon in a bone-crushing hug, surprising for someone of her strength.

"Welcome back sweetie" She said happily, before noticing Harry "And you must be Harry. I'm Petunia, Vernon's wife"

She planted a kiss on Vernon's cheek, as if to emphasise this point for him, before Vernon gave her one back, this time on the lips.

"Wait, how did you know I was coming?" Harry asked her, confused. He hadn't seen or heard Dad call anyone whilst he was with him, so how did she know?

"I called her whilst you were lying unconscious in the Hospital" Vernon explained.

'_Ah' _Harry thought _'That's how'_

"Whilst I admit that I was in shock when Vernon told me about the circumstances that you were put into, I was the one who made the decision to adopt you, as it would be shameful to leave you like that. So, if my husband hasn't said it already, welcome to the Dursley Family, Harry Potter"

Harry practically blushed, his cheeks going nearly as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Thanks Mrs Dursley-I mean, mom"

That earned him a bone-breaking hug, which lifted him clean off of the ground.

"Mom…can't breathe!" Harry exclaimed, gasping for air.

Apologising, Petunia dropped her new son back onto his feet.

"Might as well go introduce your new brothers and sister then. They'll just love to see you"

* * *

"Family Meeting!"

Harry heard footsteps, before three children, the same age of him, came into the room by way of the stairs. Harry got the chance to have a good look at his new brothers and sister.

The first of them, one of his brothers, had dark skin and dark-brown hair, dark-green eyes and was also a good inch or two taller than Harry.

The second of them, the other of his two brothers, had pale-coloured skin, sand-brown hair and baby-blue eyes. His face also sported a substantial amount of freckles.

And the third (and last of the three), his sister, had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes, along with a pale complexion.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to your new brothers and sisters: Dean, Seamus and Lavender. Kids, this is your new brother, Harry"

"Hi" Harry said to them awkwardly. He didn't know them yet, so he didn't know how to act around them yet.

"Hey" Dean greeted him politely, holding out his hand "So you're our new brother?"

He shook Dean's hand "I guess so. I'm Harry, by the way"

"Formerly Harry Potter" Lavender said. Upon seeing Harry's shocked face, she added "Mum told us"

"Don't worry" Seamus said, before Harry could argue "We won't judge you based on your former Mother and Father, or your former brother and sister, the so-called 'Children-Who-Lived'"

Harry mentally sighed. Things seemed to be going good so far. They seemed like nice people. Hopefully, unlike with his former brother and sister, he might be able to actually get along with them nicely.

"We need to go out and get some stuff, so why don't you all try to get to know each over?" Petunia asked them, checking through her purse.

The three of them (plus Harry) agreed, before their Mom and Dad left the room. Before long, they could hear the sound of a car being started outside, before it sped off to who knows where.

"So" Harry asked them "You all have Pokémon of your own?"

The nodded, before pulling out Pokéballs and throwing them into the air. After the blue-white stream of light burst from them, Harry was given a look at what Pokémon his new brothers and sister had.

For Lavender, she had a shy Togepi, who hid behind her owner's leg when she saw Harry, who assumed that the Psychic-Fairy Type Pokémon had done this because she hadn't met him before. After a minute or so, it came out from behind Lavender's skirt, before giving off her species' equivalent of a squeal of delight as Harry stroked her head spikes.

At Dean's side, stood a proud and regal-looking Growlithe. The Fire-type seemed to radiate a sense of power and regality around him, as if he would stand by its owner until the very end of days. The Puppy Pokémon then yawned loudly, before letting out a lick of fire from his mouth. From what Harry was looking at, the Fire-type would grow up to become rather strong.

And, crouched at Seamus's side, was the Fighting-Steel type Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon, instead of saying anything, just stared at Harry, but with his eyes closed, as if he were analyzing him, the two large feelers on the side of his head raised slightly. After a minute or two, Riolu's eyes opened again.

"Pretty impressive" Harry commented to them "All of them are amazing in battle, if you put the effort into it"

"Thanks" They all said at the same time, before Lavender replied with "So, where's yours?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, before grumbling a reply.

"I don't have one. Apparently, my former Father did not think I deserved one, and only gave them to the Brats-Who-Lived"

That got the same reaction from his siblings: disgust.

"That's horrible" Lavender exclaimed "That's like denying a child the chance to be happy"

"Don't worry though, mate" Seamus said "Knowing Mom and Dad, they'll probably be getting you one soon"

They then began to talk for about an hour, the topics varying from favourite species and types of Pokémon, to what hobbies they liked to do, and even discussions about various battles that they had seen. Over that period of time, Harry grew close to his new family. In contrast to his previous family, who had always shoved him to the side, Harry knew that with the Dursleys, that would never happen to him.

"Excuse me for the moment" Harry said "I just need to go to the bathroom"

He was only gone for a few minutes, but when he came back from the bathroom, he found the door into the living room to be closed, with whispers coming from the other side. He was curious. What was going on?

Slowly, he opened the door, only to find…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

It was a wonderful site for Harry. In front of him, stood his entire family plus their Pokémon, a colourful banner that read 'Happy Birthday Harry' hanging above them. To the side, sat a small pile of presents, carefully gift-wrapped in brown paper. And on a table to the left of him, was a veritable feast of food.

Internally, Harry was feeling very happy for what they had done. He'd never had a party before, even when he was just a baby. Now, he would actually be able to have one.

"Thank you" Harry said to them all, using all of his strength to hold back his tears.

Everyone, including the Pokémon, moved in on him to give him a hug. They remained like that for a few minutes, until before long, he was asked by the others to open his presents.

He had gotten a wide verity of gifts, from clothes and accessories, to books and even a few Pokémon-related items, all of which he thanked them greatly for, as he'd never had this type of treatment given to him before. As he was putting the gifts away, however, his Dad came up to him with two packages, both wrapped in brown paper. The first of them was just over the size of a tennis ball, and the second was a flat slate.

Curious, he peeled of a section of the paper…

…only to spot a flash of red and white.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

'_Is this what I think it is?' _Harry thought to himself whilst he slowly un-wrapped the sheets of paper like you would peel an orange.

Until, at last, the brown paper gave way, and revealed a shiny and brand-new Pokéball. Harry's inner-child punched the air. He had finally gotten a Pokémon!

"Go on then" His Dad urged him "Open it! See what's inside!"

Slowly but surely, savouring the anticipation, Harry pressed the button on the Pokéball with his index finger. Instantly, the capsule opened, letting the dazzling burst of white-blue energy out, before it formed into a Pokémon.

It was about the size of Harry's chest, and was blue-grey in colour. Its appearance resembled that of a long, mechanical body (which had a set of spikes on the send of it) with a nearly-spherical head attached to the body by a ball-and-socket joint, in the middle of which there was a large red eye. A small crest extended from its body and went over its head. It floated motionless in the air, hovering, like it was waiting for a command.

"A Beldum" Harry gasped, correctly identifying the Steel-Psychic Type.

The Beldum in question looked at Harry for a few moments, before it hovered closer so it was right in front of his face. Then, it let out a monotone cry, before doing a lap of the room. Whilst that was happening, Harry un-wrapped the second package, revealing it to be a Corona Islands Pokédex.

It was a tablet, about the size of Harry's hand if it was laid flat-out. His was a metallic steel-grey colour in appearance, with the casing being made entirely out of metal. There was an attached writing pen that came with it, fitted into a small slot on the side of the casing. There was also a camera, or scanner, on the back of the Pokédex which was used to record new entries. He casually turned it over in his hands, getting a feel for it, before scanning his Beldum with it, who had now completed its lap of the room.

**POKÉMON SPECIES #374 – BELDUM, THE IRON BALL POKÉMON**

**POKÉDEX ENTRY: Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep**

**[SPECIES ADDED TO POKÉDEX]**

**[LOADING SPECIFICS…]**

**[…LOADING COMPLETE…]**

**GENDER: Gender-Neutral**

**HEALTH: 100% Healthy**

**ABILITY: Analytic [Can easily spot weak points on the opponent's Pokémon]**

**MOVES: This Pokémon knows Psywave, Reflect, Take Down, Iron Defence and Confusion**

**OWNER: Harrison Dursley**

Harry took a look back at the Beldum, who was once again motionless in mid-air.

"So you're my new Pokémon then?" Harry said to it "That's cool"

The Beldum's response for that was to nudge him in the ribs. He chuckled, as did Beldum, but the Steel-Psychic Type's laugh was a monotone one.

"Now that you've got your first Pokémon," Seamus asked him "Do you want to go and have a battle?"

Harry nodded "Sure"

It would be a good idea, Harry thought, as he could gauge his Pokémon's strengths for himself, and see where he needed to improve. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to show his skills as a trainer.

With that, Harry and his brothers and sister, plus their Pokémon went outside to one of the Battle Courts, leaving Petunia and Vernon alone together.

"We did the right thing in adopting Harry" Vernon said to his wife "Who knows what would've happened if he'd stayed with the Potters"

"I agree with you on that" Petunia replied, grabbing two bottles of beer for her husband and herself from the cupboard to drink "We made the right call"

He looked out of the window, where he could see their children beginning to set up their battle.

He smiled. He could just remember the days when he was out there, battling other trainers. That was actually how he met Petunia.

"The way I see it" Vernon replied to her "With us, he'll be able to stand out on his own, be whoever he wants to be"

His wife nodded, agreeing with him.

"I just can't wait to see the look on the Potters' faces one they see how powerful he's become, as opposed to the weakling they expected him to be"

She took a swig of her beer.

"I second that" Her husband said, before turning back to the battle.

"Come on, we might as well watch them"

* * *

Harry stood at one end of the Battle Court with Beldum, and Dean at the other end with his Growlithe. They both stood poised, ready for the other to make the first move. Seamus, Lavender and Petunia sat on the side-lines, eager to watch and see who would win.

"Alright!" Vernon said to his two sons, acting as the Battle Judge for their fight "This is a one-on-one battle you guys, so whoever knocks the other's Pokémon out first wins! And…go!"

"Alright Growlithe, use Agility! Then follow it up with Tackle!" Dean commanded the Fire Type.

With an incredible burst of speed, the Puppy Pokémon ran towards Beldum, before slamming into it. Whilst the Iron Ball Pokémon was damaged by the attack, having been pushed back to nearly Harry's end of the arena, the damage inflicted was only a substantial amount, and it would heal in just a few short minutes.

"Alright Beldum, it's time to go on the offensive" Harry said to his Pokémon "Confusion to lift Growlithe into the air, followed by a Take Down!"

Beldum's singular eye started to glow a light-blue, before that same colour appeared as an outline around Growlithe, and it was lifted into the air.

Then suddenly, Beldum shot into the sky like a bullet, before ploughing into Growlithe's side. The Fire-type fell to the ground, whimpering. Slowly, but surely, Growlithe got up again, albeit with shaky legs.

"Alright Growlithe, use Ember!" Dean commanded his Pokémon.

'_Clever move Dean' _Harry thought, his hair blowing in the wind _'Forcing me to go on the defensive by using a Fire-type move. Very clever indeed'_

"Beldum, dissipate the move using a Psywave!"

It was now the turn of Beldum for its body to be given a light-blue outlining, before small waves of psychic energy expanded outward from it like waves. Beldum did its assigned objective correctly, as the psychic 'waves' extinguished the small stream of fire that would have caused serious damage to it.

"Smart move!" Dean commented to him from across the Battle Court "Smokescreen!"

From Growlithe's mouth, out poured a large quantity of smoke, which blanketed the arena.

Harry cursed under his breath. Because of that Smokescreen, he would now be able to see the battlefield, so that meant that he was at a disadvantage.

Dammit! He would have to think of another strategy.

"Beldum!" He called out to his Pokémon "If you can hear me, fly out of the smoke cloud!"

Nothing happened for the moment, then suddenly, the Steel-Psychic Type burst upwards, out of the smoke.

"Now use Iron Defence, followed by another Take Down back into the Smokescreen!"

Beldum's body was momentarily outlined by light-blue yet again, before a white went up its body and turned into iron. Then, it suddenly charged back into the black cloud. After a few seconds, Growlithe was thrown out, collapsed on the floor.

Just as Harry was about to call Beldum back into its Pokéball, the fainted body of Growlithe disappeared into nothingness. Harry looked confused, as did Beldum.

Then, his eyes widened.

'_A Double Team!' _Harry mentally yelled, before turning back to the smoke cloud _'But that means…'_

An orange blur burst out from the cloud, its small fangs on fire.

"LOOK OUT BELDUM!" He screamed to his Pokémon.

Beldum quickly turned around, but it was too slow by a few fractions, which caused it to get hit by the Fire Fang. It then fell the short distance to the ground, fainted.

Harry ran out to his Pokémon, scooping it up in his arms.

"You did good out there, Beldum" He said to his Pokémon, before calling it back to its Pokéball.

He turned to Dean, who was coming over to him, his arm outstretched.

"That was a good battle" Dean said to his brother "We should do it again sometime"

Harry shook Dean's hand, before going off back to the house, along with the rest of his family.

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

* * *

"Zen Headbutt!"

Harry watched with satisfaction as his Beldum, with its newly-taught move, hit the Machop hologram dead-on, causing it to fall backwards before disappearing.

He was currently in the Simulator Room, which was situated just on the outskirts of their house. It was very high-tech, and had the power to simulate any type of Pokémon, so as to cater to the training one's needs. He pressed a few buttons on a panel, before another hologram appeared, this time of a Machoke.

"Alright Beldum, try Zen Headbutt again!"

In the year since he had joined the Dursley Family, Harry had flourished. No longer held under the oppressive thumb of the Potters, he had been able to do whatever he wanted, allowing him to focus more time into his training.

He hadn't gotten any more Pokémon, having expressed his desire to train Beldum to its fullest potential before he did so, but he started making the preparations needed in doing so. He read up on all of the types, made list of the various strengths, weaknesses, attacks and abilities, before finally coming down to a list of the ones he wanted for his Team.

He had also overhauled his entire appearance, so as to not be recognised as a former Potter child. He'd dyed his hair a slick jet-black, smothering its original brown colour, and had also brought himself a pair of coloured contact lenses, changing his emerald-green eyes to electric-blue eyes. All in all, he was now a completely different person. He had also exercised himself, as well as Beldum, rewarding him with a sort of skinny-athletic build.

Just as he was about to upload a Machamp hologram, as Beldum had just beaten the Machoke one, he suddenly heard his Pokédex vibrating in the side pocket of his jeans. You see, the cool thing about the Corona Pokédex, was that it also enabled you to send phone calls, messages, web chats and voicemail.

Picking up the Pokédex, he found that it was a voice message from his Mom.

**Harry, could you come back to the house for the moment?**

Wondering what was so important, Harry grabbed his stuff, before getting Beldum to use Teleport to transfer him back up to the house.

Arriving on the front steps, Harry opened the front door, before entering. He then made a beeline for the living room, where he found the rest of his family to be situated.

"What's happening?" He asked his Parents, adjusting the zipper on his hoodie.

They both said nothing. Instead, they handed their children identical letters. As soon as Harry began to read the letter, his eyes practically widened to the size of dishes.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley _

_We are pleased to inform you that your request to turn the Corona Challenge into the Corona League has been successful._

_As per Pokémon League requirements, you will also need to have employed in your services 4 people who you would like as your Elite Four. They can be anyone, as long as they meet the League specifications._

_All that is left to do, is for you to write down the location of where your League, plus the battles, will be taking place._

_We hope that you do enjoy your new statuses as the Corona League Co-Champions, and we readily await your first match._

_Yours truly,_

_Ichabod Davis_

_Head of the Pokémon League Commission_

He turned back towards his father, the letter still in his hand.

"Is this true?" He asked him incredulously.

His father nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes. We are now officially the Corona League"

"Well then, who do you want the Elite Four to be?" Seamus asked, before Lavender elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think you well know who he wants as the Elite Four" She told him.

Seamus' face was momentarily scrunched up in thought, before he suddenly realised what she meant.

"You don't mean…you want _us _to be the Elite Four?"

Their Parents nodded with glee, anticipating what would happen next.

There was silence from their four children. Then…

"Wow" Dean exclaimed, the breath taken out of him. His Growlithe let out a small steam of fire, just to show how happy he was.

"Us, the Elite Four" Lavender said to her siblings, Ralts now at her side.

"We'd be unstoppable" Seamus told them all "We'd also be the first fully Family-run League throughout the Regions"

Harry then suddenly thought of something, which brought a cunning smile to his face.

"Oh, this _is _perfect" He said to his family.

"What do you mean?" Vernon asked his son. What was he getting at?

"Think about it" Harry explained "James Potter prides himself with being the toughest Gym Leader in the Britannia Region, a title which he stole from an honest man. Imagine the look on his face when he finds out that his son, the one that he abandoned and disowned, is in a higher position than him on the League ladder"

That caused Vernon to bark with laughter.

"Oh Archeus, that would be amazing!" Vernon laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye "I'd pay big money for a picture of that!"

"I'd be happy to provide" Harry said "I just need the right opportunity"

In his mind, Harry was thinking about these recent turn of events.

'_Corona Elite Harry' _He thought _'That has a nice ring to it'_

'_Oh, James Potter, you are in for a surprise!'_

* * *

**And Chapter 2 is finally done. We get introduced to Harry's new Mom, as well as his new Brothers and Sister, who he hits it off with like a house on fire. Harry's birthday also comes around, and he gets Beldum as his first Pokémon. We also see Harry's first Pokémon battle, but he unfortunately loses.**

**Plus; How will Harry's future be effected, now that he is an Elite Four member? And how will his former Family react when they hear the news?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Whilst training, a person who's friends with his family visits the island and, after engaging in a conversation with him, gives Harry an offer he cannot refuse, leading him down a path that he did not expect. After that, we then go forward in time by four years, as Harry returns to Central Island, only to hear about an event that will take place soon, and involves his former family.**

**Remember to Read, Favourite, Follow and Review.**

**A/N: Surprised at who I picked to be Harry's siblings? So was I, when I originally thought of the idea for them. Are you also equally surprised at me picking a Beldum as Harry's first Pokémon? I was originally planning for either a Murkrow or a Dragon-type Pokémon, but I eventually settled for Beldum.**

**A/N 2: And also, the Poll on my profile has now closed. And I've got to say, it was an overwhelming majority for who you all wanted to be in it. So, keep your eyes peeled out for the next Chapter, as the Poll winner will make his/her first appearance in it.**


End file.
